Ice Cream
by alltimelow777
Summary: Sikowitz decides to take Cat out for ice cream one day. Against her will. OCC Cat


This is just a random one-shot my friend 2nitewepartay and I decided to do. Check hers out when it gets written! Or else..your a mofo.

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, or any of that shit. But...WARNING: CRACK-FIC TO THE EXTREME!

Cat sighed. Today was one of those days. One of the days she wished she had a friend to be with, instead of just her pencil and paper. She had been writing poems for the past two hours, and her vision was starting to get a little distorted. She decided to grab her iPod and go on a walk around town. After making sure no one was around, Cat made her way outside. She put on her iPod to a play list made of Hawthorne Heights, Hey Monday, All Time Low, and Asking Alexandria. Suddenly, out of no where, a pink ball flew at her, knocking her iPod - and herself - to the ground. She shook her red hair out of her face, before glaring at who threw the ball. She was surprised to see her improv teacher, Sikowitz, picking the ball up, and staring at her.

"Hello, Cat!" the teacher called merrily. Cat groaned. The one thing she couldn't stand about this teacher…his joyful-ness.

"Um…hey, Sikowitz," Cat told him in a pained voice. "What's up?"

"Just on my way to Fweezy Queen to get an ice cream. Would you like to join me?" he asked, giving her a toothy grin.

"Um…ice cream's not really my thing…" she told him, standing up and brushing the dirt off her legs. "Maybe another time."

"Nonsense! Ice cream's everyone's thing!" Sikowitz told her as he grabbed her arm, and began pulling her down the sidewalk.

Cat tried to pull away, but the teacher was a lot stronger than she was. After a good five minutes of struggling, she huffed and let him pull her. After they were about a block from Fweezy Queen, Sikowitz started skipping. Cat gave him a look she generally reserved for Sinjin, the weird kid in her grade. He looked over at her, and frowned.

"Now, Cat! It's only fun if we both skip!" Sikowitz told her, trying to get her to join in.

"I don't skip," Cat told him bluntly.

"Skip, or I'll put my ice cream down your shirt!" Sikowitz warned her.

"Fine! Fucking pervert…" Cat muttered as she started skipping. But what she was doing, couldn't be described as skipping. More like taking big steps. Sikowitz laughed, before resuming his skipping. Finally, they arrived at Fweezy Queen. Sikowitz held the door for Cat, but she just breezed past him, nodding in thanks. Sikowitz breathed in the smell of the shop, before strutting over to the counter to get his cone. He didn't see Cat up there, so he glanced around the shop. After a few minutes of searching, he saw her walk out of the restroom. He sighed with relief, motioning her over to the counter. She walked over to him, confused as to what he needed.

"Yeah?" Cat asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"What would you like?" Sikowitz asked her kindly.

"Like I said. I don't' eat ice cream."

"She'll have a strawberry twist milkshake," Sikowitz told the cashier, ignoring Cat's pleads at not to buy her any ice cream. He shooed her away, and she stomped to a table, muttering under her breath. He's lucky he didn't hear what she said, but he couldn't say the same for the family at the table next to there's. If looks could kill, Cat would be dead by now. But she brushed off the woman and sat down in the chair, turning up her music, and bobbing her head. Soon, Sikowitz came back with the goodies. He gave Cat hers, before digging in to his own.

Cat eyed the treat warily, before picking it up and taking a sip. Her eyes widened at the taste.

"I-It's amazing!" Cat practically yelled.

"I know, isn't it?" Sikowtiz told her, before going back to his own treat.

Cat and Sikowitz were enjoying each other's company until they heard the door open. Cat looked over at the door to see Jade West stroll in. Jade had been away for a while, and Cat was very excited to see her. Jade looked over at them, suddenly, saw Cat, and quickly grabbed her ice cream. She ran over to Cat, pulling her in a hug.

"Oh my God! I missed you!" Cat yelled at Jade.

"I missed you, too! Come on, let's go catch up on stuff," Jade said, not paying any attention to Sikowitz.

"Kay! Just let me finish up here! I'll meet you at your car," Cat called, waving to Jade. She then turned to Sikowitz.

"Thanks, Sikowitz. For all this stuff."

"Anytime, Cat. Anytime," he told her with a smile.

Cat hesitated, before giving Sikowitz a small hug. She then ran out the door after her friend. Sikowitz sat in wonder, slight blush forming on his face.

_Maybe I should get her ice cream more often…_he thought to himself.


End file.
